Crime Wave
Crime Wave is a series of quests received from Slim Couldry. Background While not exactly a modern-day Robin Hood, Slim manages (through his shady dealings) to make enough scratch to both support himself and give back a little to the community. Walkthrough During this series of quests, Slim expects The Warden to engage in a little cloak-and-dagger: namely, a little pickpocketing and home invasion. To find Slim, head over towards the Chantry in the Denerim Market District - he is standing next to Goldanna's House (looking at the door to Wade's Emporium, off to the left). Once you find Slim, he will engage in a little banter with the Warden, eventually coming to the point: pay him money for tips on "merchandise" to swipe. The quests are divided up into two categories: "marks" and "burglaries". Marks This series of quests involves stealing, directly or through persuasion, from various individuals. The quests are as follows: *Lady's Maid (dressed in green) - Costing a pittance of 50 up front, this quest snags a Bag of Gems worth 1 . The mark is standing in the central bazaar of the Denerim Market District (a stone's throw away from Slim himself), next to Cesar. *Ser Nancine (female knight) - Double the cost, at 1 , Ser Nancine's Ornamental Sword is worth 2 50 . Nancine is located in the Wonders of Thedas shop. If the dialogue stealing option is used, then you can still steal it regularly from her (if she isn't dead) so you have 2. I used herbalism, stripped her and stole it, sold her medicine for 2 , robbed her via talent, left (End: she was standing naked in store; I was richer 2 sword and 2 gold). *Master Tilver (merchant) - A small mortgage, at 3 , will procure a key that will open two chests with a plethora of booty. Tilver is located in front of The Mages' Collective bag (behind Wade's Emporium), and has several guards with him. If The Warden is a wordsmith, it is possible to "talk" their way into stealing the key; otherwise, stealth plus stealing will get the job done and will get you the regular pickpocket loot additional. You can also pay the nearby messenger boy 10 to distract the guards. The two chests you can unlock with the key, containing a lot of Gems, are located in the central bazaar of the Denerim Market District, opposite from Gorim. *Seneschal - The price of happiness, at 6 , produces Loghain's Crown worth a respectable 12 . The Seneschal is located in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, in the room with The Blackstone Irregulars' representative. Entering this room triggers a dialogue with the guards present. If The Warden can Intimidate their way into the room then the guards will actually leave; otherwise, there will be blood. Alternatively, you can speak with any of the three waitresses wandering around the room and convince them to pamper Loghain's men (by lying or paying 3 ) or getting them another round of drinks by buying the the strongest liquor (3 ) or, if you have sufficient Poison, have them deliver spiked drinks. Afterwards, the crown can be retrieved and the Seneschal either killed or let go. Alternately, you can sneak in, and steal the crown, avoiding both the dialogue with the guards, and with the Seneschal, and no one dies or is the wiser. (perhaps a bug on PC: had maximum stealth, but couldn't get in the room unoticed, without triggering dialogue. Even tried to get the drinks and the girls, but same thing happened, every time I tried to get in the room same dialogue would trigger. if you don't kill them, only way out is intimidation. so no point in talking to the waitress, either by paying or lying) Burglaries *Lady Sophie's Room - Costing 1 , this nets various loot. The room is located in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, in the north-western corner of the map. Note that this quest can be completed before talking to Slim, at which point he will produce a compliment or two, and return the initial cost for the tip. *Market Warehouse - 4 for the tip, expect around 6 minimum for the silver bars, plus other vendor trash items laying around. The location for the Warehouse is past the Wonders of Thedas shop, at the end of that alley. *Bann Franderel's Manor - 10 for the tip. After accepting, a new location will be added to the Denerim City Map. Travel there, and it will soon become obvious that things are awkward. Blaze a trail back to Slim, and he will apologize profusely, return your money, and promise to make up for it. Afterwards, he vanishes, only to return later. (On PC, there seems to be a bug that if you didn't return to Slim after previous mission, he will comment on that when you return from Franderel's, and the dialogue never goes to the apologizations, leaving the last burglary unsolved.) *Bann Franderel's Manor - (No tip needed). Slim will reappear after the Landsmeet, and offer to get back at Bann Franderel. He will weave a tale about the Tears of Andraste, and try to rope The Warden into helping him (refusing is an option). The quest involves going back to the previous location, stealing the Tears, and then either giving them to the Chantry (anonymously) or keeping them. You get 10 sovereigns if you give up the Tears, however, whether you choose to deliver them yourself or have Slim Couldry do it for you. Exploit There is a bug with a couple of the parts that allows you to gain duplicate items. When you have marked Ser Nancine to steal her sword, talk to her first and try to examine her, follow through any of the dialog paths that lead to an option (Stealing). Once you select that, you gain the sword. But afterwards you can still use the normal pickpocket method and gain, if successful, another sword will be retrieved. These cannot be used but both can be sold together for 5 , giving you 4 profit. The same kind of trick applies to stealing Loghain's crown from the guy who's getting it cleaned. If you intimidate your way in successfully, you can talk with him, and through an Intimidate speech check, you can get him to hand over the crown. Afterwords you may also pickpocket the crown from him again. It is also possible that simply killing him will net you two of the crowns when you search his body. Another minor exploit is available only to dwarven noble origins. Whenever you steal something, it can be sold to Gorim in the central market for a slightly higher than normal price. The Pouch of Gems sold to Gorim for 2 rather than 1 from other merchants. This little exploit also applies to other things in the game. Seems the "discount" Gorim offers works both ways with a similar reduction in the percentage taken off the normal price. Result This quest has no major affect on the storyline of the game, though several ambushes will be set by Denerim guards while traveling through the city map. The major rewards are the money, though the additional areas to play in and the chance to really be a thief are pleasant as well. =NPC's Involved= Lady's Maid Ser Nancine Strategy There are a number of ways to get Ser Nancine's sword from her and a number of skills you can use. Herbalism, persuade, poison. Using these you can get her out of her armor, making stealing the sword that much easier. You can make her wear a dress if you convince her you are selling things. Or you can make her strip naked if you convince her she is ill. If you ask her to breathe hard rather than taking off her armour, she will breathe too hard and pass out. If you convince her she is ill, you can even make 2 sovereign selling her medicine. Master Tilver Seneschal See also * Slim Couldry * Denerim Market District * The Trial of Crows Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Denerim-Side Quests